This invention relates to a sizer system for garment hangers, and more particularly, to a sizer tab which is very difficult to remove from the hanger to which it is attached.
Sizer tabs are placed preferably on the necks of hangers to provide a visible surface easily viewable carrying the printed size of the garment on the hanger. Sizer tabs, generally, are small plastic items.
There are a plurality of patents issued to sizer tabs: U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,101 to Norman, entitled Garment Hanger With Locking Information Tab; U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,746 to Gouldson, entitled Side Indicator Hangers and Method and Apparatus for Removing Indicators from Hangers; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,713 to Zuckerman, entitled Hanger with Irremovable Information Tab are three such examples. These patents are incorporated herein by reference. Each of these garment hanger/sizer tab combinations includes a physical barrier located on the neck of the hanger in front of the tab to try to prevent the sizer tab from being removed. The purpose of preventing such removal is to minimize possible injury to small children who might remove and swallow the tabs. Thus, these type sizer tabs are generically known as childproof.
As it happens, children's small fingers generally can get beyond the blocking barrier and reach the forward portions of the sizer tab to remove it from the hanger web.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved sizer tab which will substantially eliminate the possibility of being removed from the garment hanger.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a sizer tab which would be relatively similar in appearance and function to prior sizer tabs so as to facilitate easy use thereof.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a sizer tab which may only be installed on the hanger in one direction so as to ensure that the size indicator is properly oriented.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a sizer tab which is inexpensive to manufacture, susceptible of widespread use and is significantly improved as to its childproof features.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.